Sixteen Candles
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: Clare Edwards thinks nothing but hopes being lost when her family forgets her birthday due to her older sister's stressful wedding weekend. Maybe a certain someone will change her attitude?
1. Forgetting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the TV show characters, The John Hughes film, or Taylor Swift's song.**  
**

**A/N: Just a sidenote, I put this under the humor category not because this story is so funny it will make your stomach hurt (I can only strive for that) but because this story is very light-hearted, not too much drama/angst or anything like that. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_And when you're fifteen_  
_Feeling like there nothing to figure out_  
_Well count to ten, take it in_  
_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_  
_Fifteen_

"Nope, still have the face of a fifteen-year-old," Clare said to Alli, on the phone, as she examined herself in her vanity. She felt she needed to play this song on her speakers as a way to properly say goodbye to her awkward year.

"You have big boobs and a bodacious bottom. Appreciate what you got," her best friend retorted. "Besides, it's not like you're going to magically have Natalie Portman cheekbones anytime soon."

"I know. But I should at least have that feeling of maturity, right?"

"Clare, look at guys like One Direction and Justin Bieber. As beautiful as they are, they are certainly no Channing Tatum or James Franco," Alli pointed out.

"True. Well, I better get downstairs. My mom's probably mad that I haven't let say happy birthday to me yet," Clare smiled as they said their goodbyes.

As Clare descended downstairs, she could already see the madness going on. Darcy was putting on her mascara for her brunch with her fiancé, Peter, and his parents. Her mom and Glen were also getting ready as she fixed up his tie. Clare could already see the mental eye roll Glen was making at being forced to attend this brunch. And of course, Jake was eating cereal.

"Morning," Clare greeted after a little while of busy-body silence. She made her way to the kitchen to grab herself a bowl of Honey Oats.

"Hey, Clare," her mother smiled for a brief moment and then went back to fixing Glen's tie. "Since we have to get ready for lunch with Mr. Stone and Ms. Hatilakos. I wasn't able to make you breakfast or lunch, sorry."

"She could lose a few pounds," Jake snorted under his breath as Clare smacked him upside his head.

"Sorry, there was a fly on your head," Clare said loudly so her action could be justified in front of their parents. "But, uh, Mom, isn't there anything else you want to say? And it's Ms. Hatzilakos."

"Right. And sorry that I couldn't make you a sandwich when it's your responsibility," Clare's mom retorted as she grabbed some of Darcy's blush. This didn't seem to upset the older sister, surprisingly. "What do you want me to say?"

Clare stood there silently agape.

"She can't read your mind. Speak up," Darcy added as she put on her lipstick. Glen just watched his wife and her girls as estrogen entertainment. Jake seemed to pick up the same traits from his father.

"Never mind. Have fun at brunch," Clare faked a smile as she made her way to the door. She decided it'd be a nice day to ride her bike to school. The fresh air could clear her mind on how her family forgot her freakin' birthday.

"Why do you look like you have your panties in a bunch? Didn't get that $50 gift card to the bookstore for your birthday?" Alli teased as she walked up to her friend after she slammed her locker.

"Along with not remembering it," Clare confessed.

"Bummer. I'm sure my parents would do the same if Sav was getting married. But this could be actually quite nice if you play your cards right," Alli winked as the two friends started walking side by side.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You use it against it your parents. They make $50 gift card into a $100 gift card," Alli suggestively shrugged.

"Please, I was raised to be classy," Clare said.

"By the same people who forgot it," Alli added.

"At least my dad texted me. I just wasn't expecting my birthday to be like this. Ever since I could remember, along with Darcy's brain-washing, I thought turning sixteen would be… I don't know… a little more extravagant?" she sighed. "Waking up looking like Emma Watson from seventeen magazine and having this awesome party with a DJ and..."

"...tons of people," Alli chimed in.

"And having this pink mustang in the front of your driveway with a big ribbon around it. Then going to Europe and meeting a hot guy with an accent. Then you guys make out under the bridge on one of those gondolas in Italy," Alli exaggerated.

"I don't need a gondola," Clare smiled as the bell rang, forcing the girls to look defeated that they were going to be late to their class. Luckily, it was only independent study.

After the girls had to tell her substitute teacher her name so he wouldn't mark her as absent and getting settled in her seat, Clare realized something she needed to do. She had a question sheet due next period for child development class. She felt the class was absolute nonsense but it had to be completed if she wanted that high school diploma. Plus, it would be a grade boost to her GPA. And it was entertaining to be in the same class as boys who had the maturity level of a seventh grader.

_Have you ever touched it?_

She cringed at how idiotic the first question. Even more so when she realized it was her teacher who typed up the paper. At least it was confidential, or that's what the title said in bold, capitalized letters. All caps titles clearly never lie.

**Almost. **She decided she'd have a little fun with this assignment.

A few moderately inappropriate questions later, she came to the next bold one on the back side of the paper.

_Have you ever done it?_

**I don't think so. **

_If you answered "I don't think so," would you ever if you could?_

Either her teacher has a sixth sense or he must've gotten a good amount of those answers in this assignment over the years. Now she had to think about this question carefully. She could be a total jerk about it and give the same answer as someone like her friend, Eli. He was always the sarcastic one who took pleasure in annoying the snot out of his teachers. Or, she could actually be truthful. Honesty seemed like the best policy.

**Yes. But I'm obviously not going to throw my virginity around like a free food sample at Costco. **

_With who? (Be honest. Your name isn't on here so it's okay)_

Why does the teacher want to know who the person is? Is she going to tally up which people are the most sexually desired? Clare felt a little hesitant to answer. She could put a fictional character or a celebrity to settle things. Finnick Odair or Logan Lerman seemed like possible candidates. Once again, she'd be honest and put down a _real _person. Her on and off school-girl crush since ninth grade.

She turned around to give her crush one last look as an assurance to see if he should be her answer. The royal blue eyes. The olive skin. The perfect cut of brunette, not too long or too short. The toned arms outlined by his T-shirt. That definitely settled it. Especially those eyes. Who were definitely looking at her. She awkwardly turned back around, adverting her eyes to the clock to cover the lie that she wasn't checking him out.

**Drew Torres. **

_Does he know that you want to with him?_

**NO!**

Now she was finished. Instead of putting back in her folder, she decided to give it to Alli who was sitting behind her. Or to Clare's oblivion, sleeping. She rose her arm up in a stretch, participating in yet another obvious cover up and drop the folded piece of paper. This caught Drew's attention as opposed to Alli's leading him to getting the note by dragging it with his shoe. All the while, Clare had no idea as she started writing in her composition book for the next chapter in her vampire fiction.


	2. Drew Torres

"Are you sure you didn't get the note?" Clare repeated her question as her and Alli walked out of independent study together as she shook her head. In return, Clare let out a sigh of agony.

"What was it about?" Alli asked.

"Mrs. Wilder's sex ed test in child development," she answered. "One of the questions asked if I had to do with someone, who'd it'd be."

"Oh, I remember taking that class last year. And yikes, who'd you put down?" Alli asked, curious of her abstinent friend.

Hesitantly she finally confessed, "Drew Torres."

"Drew Torres? He doesn't even have a clue of your existence," Alli slipped out.

"Thanks for the reminder," Clare remarked as she started picking up her pace in a huff.

And besides, he could have an idea on who she is. He's the drummer with her stepbrother's band along with KC and Eli. She also happens to be friends with his sibling, Adam. Who knows, he could know her _first _AND _last _name.

"I'm sorry, Clare. But, come on, it's Drew Torres. He's an upperclassman, star athlete, drummer, and _off the market_," Alli pointed out.

"I know. But he's supposed to be my ideal," Clare let out.

"Your ideal, yes. But you got to be real at some point. I mean, I did nab _my _ideal when I was a freshman. But I also gave up my V-card and I know you're not as stupid as I was. It took me a while to realize ideals aren't everything," Alli lectured her wisdom of her past with the infamous Johnny DiMarco.

"And then you met the ever so wonderful Dave Turner," Clare sarcastically added.

"Exactly," Alli genuinely smiled.

"Gosh, I just hope whoever has the note isn't me. I'd have to pack up and illegally cross the border to the US," Clare exaggerated.

~~~~xxx~~~~

"Do you know Clare Edwards?" Drew Torres asked as he was doing pull-ups with his friend, Owen Milligan.

"Sophomore, right?" Owen replied.

"Yeah. Would you ever date her?" Drew curiously asked.

"Uh, it depends, what's in it for me?" Owen scoffed.

"She's not bad looking, you know," Drew replied, remembering those blue eyes, the light auburn hair, the pearl skin, her full lips, and the way her curves managed to show their size through whatever outfit she was wearing. He always caught her looking at him, like this morning. But she always really cute about the way she tried to hide it.

"It's not that. For one thing, she's Jake's stepsister," he started.

"That didn't stop you from going for Sav's real sister," Drew argued.

"True. But come on, her? She's got nice knockers, but it's not like you're going to see them in its flesh anytime soon. She's called Saint Clare for a reason," Owen referred. "Could you seriously imagine trying to have a good time with her?"

"Maybe I'm interested in more than just a good time," Drew stated.

He wouldn't have said that statement in the beginning of the year but honestly, he had thoughts that didn't involve his dick. And when those thoughts came around, he couldn't be any more annoyed by Marisol. There was no doubt she's fun to mess around with, but he couldn't take her seriously. The talks they were nothing meaningful. That's what he started to want. A serious relationship.

"And I'm sure the Boiler Room was definitely a moment of heart to hearts with Bianca," Owen recalled.

"Don't act like you're all about sex and kickass parties. Who had to get dragged out of bed by his friends because he was all mopey about getting rejected by Anya," Drew retorted.

"Whatever. But why are you getting so hung up on this girl? You have Marisol, now she's definitely a catch," Owen reminded.

~~~~xxx~~~~

Clare couldn't help but flare her nostrils in jealousy as her and Alli watched Marisol change from a distance in the locker. The girls got back from gym and it just so happens that Power Squad is in the same period. She watched at how absolutely fit her body was in her black bra and panties.

"I swear, how is it possible to have not one inch of fat on her body? She probably has a trainer and an overactive thyroid I'm sure," Clare ranted.

"If you didn't spend all your time at soup kitchens and actively be a part of your Jesus club and LGBT club, you would have time for being under the shackles of exercise," Alli said.

"I guess. How does one compete with that ebony beauty?" Clare groaned.

"Once you go black, you never go back," Alli phrased, also referring to her boyfriend.

~~~~xxx~~~~

After school, Alli would've usually waited with Clare until their licensed brothers came around. But since she was volunteering with her boyfriend to help set up the dance at seven, Clare would be waiting solo. Technically she could bike home but one simply can't refuse an offer to put it in the trunk. That is until a familiar, _moron _decided he'd once again bug her.

"Hey cutie. Long time, no see," Mo Mashkour greeted as he sat next to her at one of the outside campus tables.

"Don't you have a car?" Clare deadpanned.

"Yes. Why, do you want a ride?" Mo winked as he tried to brush off one of the out of place strands of her hair. That is until she smacked his hand away.

"No, I was implying that you should be getting to it, now," she retorted.

Ever since Jake invited his friend over for dinner, he hasn't gotten off of Clare's case. She honestly didn't want to get the time to know him because of his "friendly" advances. Had he approached her in a less repulsive way, maybe she would've considered him. Heck, maybe even deep down he could be a sweet gentleman.

"Clare, the more you try to suppress your feelings for me, the harder I'll try," Mo replied. On second thought…

"How about instead of going for Jake's sister, you go for Sav's," she begged.

"What's the problem with a guy trying to pursue such a stubborn girl? Is it because I'm Muslim?" he joked. "Then again, you did go out with Eli. So please continue your rebellious streak in dating non-Christian boys!"

"Screw it. I'm riding my bike," she got up from her seat.

"Wait, one more question-"

"Yes, you're a total schmuck," she quickly answered.

"Schmuck? Really? Anyway, that's not the question. The question is, do you feel the sexual tension?"

Clare rolled her eyes before she stormed off.


	3. My Best Friend's Brother

The feeling of the wind pushing against on Clare's face couldn't have felt any more relaxing as she rode her bike in the opposite direction. She was going over to Adam's house with his emergency text message. Since he was pursuing Fiona Coyne, he needed some insight on wooing the girl. So she promised to help him by picking out the perfect outfit, Fiona having quite the eye for fashion. It was perfect timing because she honestly didn't feel like socializing with any of the family members that forgot about the day she exited the womb. Plus, it didn't hurt that Drew was living under the same roof.

A few minutes later, she knocked on the door to find it being opened then by the expected friend. But he seemed a little unprepared as he was in nothing but pajamas and a nervous expression.

"Uh, good morning?" she teased.

"Hey, come in," Adam greeted as he let her through the door. "Sorry, my mom forced me to some last minute chores since her and my dad left for their date night in the city. So I didn't have a reason to change and totally lost track of the time," he explained.

"And your mom is allowing you to have female company?" she questioned.

"She knows we're just friend. Plus, you're the only girl she's met that hasn't been involved with my stud of a brother," Adam humored but she could see the bit of jealousy stricken in his eyes of the fact being that most of the young girls the Torres have encountered, have been mostly because of Drew. This made her uncomfortable due to the fact that she wanted to be one of the girls.

"Of course. Speaking of which, where is the infamous Drew Torres?" she asked.

"Getting ready for the dance," Adam answered.

"Cool, so do you need some help with the chores?" she offered.

"Thanks but it'll only take ten minutes. I need to just put some clothes in the dryer and make the basement smell like lavenders. Actually on second thought, could you get the air freshener in my room?"

"Sure, second door to the left?" Clare asked in reassurance as he nodded.

She went upstairs, trying to focus on the mission of getting the air freshener from Adam's room. But she had to admit that she did have a little curiosity of Drew being in his room. Usually she was accompanied in the Torres residence by Adam, never giving her time for her lingering eyes. For her sake, it was a blessing in disguise. But now that she was up here alone, temptation seemed to be more flared up than ever. However, Clare knew she wasn't insane enough to make any attempts in snooping in Drew's room. She was Clare Edwards, not Imogen Moreno, a short-term relationship Eli cut off because he caught her snooping in his boxer drawer.

Besides, Drew wasn't even in his room, from the fully open door that presented an empty room. An empty room that definitely belonged to a guy's. It obviously wasn't Adam's, for Clare had been in the friend's room a couple times. She'd never been in Drew's room given the obvious fact that she wasn't acquainted with him, but she made the assumption very quickly. The walls were covered in typical football and basketball posters, but surprisingly, the room itself was pretty tidy. Her eyes adverted away; she already felt like too much of a stalker for looking at the bedroom for more than five seconds.

As she made her to Adam's room and opened the door, she was in for an embarrassing surprise. She stood there, frozen, and mouth agape. It was Drew. Hair wet. Shirt off. Boxers only. His chest in plain sight. This definitely seemed like a consolation present to her parents forgetting her birthday. That is until he turned to her stillness.

"Sorry, came here for the air freshener," Clare quickly came to her senses. Or at least she thought she did. She avoided eye contact as she scanned the room for the freshener… which just _had _to be on the drawer next to him. He immediately knew what she was referring and in an instant, tossed the can of the artificially scented lavender. Always being the last person to be chosen on a team for gym, she fumbled with the can as it fell to the ground. She awkwardly picked it up and said, "Thanks. Uh, no one likes a smelly room," as she jolted out of the room.

_What was he doing in Adam's room? _

_NO ONE LIKES A SMELLY ROOM? _

As she shivered in utter embarrassment, she returned to the basement. Adam seemed to be engrossed in whatever sports team was playing on the TV. Clare was pretty certain it was hockey. She threw the air freshener on the couch to Adam's surprise. But before he could say anything, she ran out of the Torres's house, blurting out some vague excuse.

Her cheeks burned brighter than her pasty skin in the sunlight as she hopped onto her bike.

**A/N: I know this wasn't in the movie but I don't care... Awkward scenes are the best ones. So I hope you liked this addition and if you even like the story. Also, excited for season 12? I certainly am... except I'm seriously disliking Drew's character again. He never learns! Sorry, but Katie and Bianca should just ditch his stupid ass. Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


End file.
